Little Song Bird
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: Francis always watches Arthur when he sings and prays for him to get better. He wants to beat the person that causes his little bird pain, but he also wants to be him. Re-uploded and edited. FrUk
1. Chapter 1

He always had an amazing voice. I'd watch when he would sneak away from the others to go to the auditorium and sing. I would notice that every time he sang he would cry. He would cry because he was singing of the person who was torturing his heart.

I envy that person so much and deep inside me I wanted to destroy him.

However, when that person was ever around him he would smile the brightest smile I had ever seen.

He would cling to him as long as he could until he would part. That's when he would have to sing again.

I would lesion to his sad singing and close my eyes and silently beg to God for him to be free from this need.

And once the song was done he would cry alone, and I would disappear.

* * *

I was with my friends Gilbert and Antonio eating when I say him again. He was walking over to us and stopped in front of Antonio.

"Can you bring your guitar today…I really need to let this out."

All Antonio did was nodded and I watched the sad little bird walk away.

"Why are you always playing for him Antonio", asked Gilbert who was finishing up the last of his soda.

I watched him shrug, "he just needs to let some emotions out."

I was the only one that knew why. I felt my hands grip my soda in anger, but I quickly reminded myself where I was and lessened my grip on it.

_The poor little bird_

* * *

Once school was over I followed them to the auditorium. I was careful to make sheer he didn't notice me, but Antonio always knew I was there and never said a word.

When they got everything ready on stage Antonio was sitting on a stool and the little bird was holding onto a microphone.

"So what are we playing Arthur?"

"Boats and Birds."

I didn't know that song.

Antonio nodded and started to strum his fingers softly against the strings.

_If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

_but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

I say his eyes show a deep sadness but he continued to sing.

_if you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free_

_but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by_

Antonio played a soft solo for a few seconds. The whole time the little bird was looking at the ground with the microphone gripped in his hand.

His voice started up again.

_if you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

_but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
stardust to remember you by_

I say the tears slip from his eyes.

_stardust to remember you by.._

Antonio stopped playing and the little bird started to sob. I wanted to run up there and hold him. I wanted to tell him I would always be there and there was no need to cry.

Yet my feet stayed in place. I didn't run to him like I wished. I didn't hold him and tell him how much I cared for me like my heart was screaming for me to do.

I just walked away.

* * *

**-End**

**Omg o.o to be honest this angst story came out of nowhere. I blame the boats and the birds by Gregory and the Hawk and my love for France x England. So review and tell me how you liked it or how it could be better : ) Btw I may add another chapter to it in the future, what do you think?**


	2. News!

**Hey guys!**

**How are you? Good? I would hope so XD I am making this little snippet to tell you that Little Song Bird has a sequel :D **

**Yes the thing you guys have been asking for is finally here! :D **

**Make sure to check it out!**

**-Tommy over and out**


End file.
